The walls and the ceilings of buildings and rooms are often provided with panelling, made of, for example, wood or plastic laminate, in order to obtain surfaces with an aesthetically pleasing appearance. In order to reduce costs it is desirable that the panel can be mounted easily and quickly. High quality uniform wood, in particular, and other types of panel materials are expensive. There is thus also a need to limit the use of material as far as possible by making the panel as thin as possible.
Furthermore, it is usually desirable for the gaps or spaces which occur between adjacent panel members to be covered and a way of achieving this is to install so-called cover panelling of the type mentioned by way of introduction. A drawback of this type of panel is that it is difficult to centre the cover members exactly over the space between adjacent panel members and in cases where the appearance of the finished panelling is of great importance, careful measuring in of the position of the cover members is required prior to mounting. This type of operation is time-consuming and increases the total cost of the panel.
Moreover, particularly when installing wooden panels where the component boards and strips are very thin, it is difficult to find a suitable way of fastening them. In connection with nailing, there is a risk that boards will split, while screwing in pre-drilled holes is time-consuming and results in clearly visible screw heads. This generally applies to other types of panels as well.